Item Quest
Item Quest is a periodic Campaign that lasts 2 days. Its rewards are themed to provide Artisan Points and assorted Boosters for your items. Campaign Properties You may choose four heroes for your party. Stages Rewards Notable: * 4061 Artisan Points * 9 assorted level 60 item boosters Strategy Stage 6 Turtle strat for low levels: Druid Warmaster Knight Cleric This strategy takes a long time, but it allows the mission to be cleared very early on (some players have beaten it as early as level 28!). There isn't much to do as far as strategy except to just spam Inspiration and Shield Allies whenever they become available-preferably in that order. Occasionally you will need to use Rapid Regeneration if your heroes fall dangerously low in health, or Resurrect if a hero ever dies, but for the most part you will do nothing except stack defensive boosts and wait. There are a couple things you need to keep in mind, though. First, target the Triple Ballistas to slow them down via Entangle. Second, and more importantly, always invigor Knight whenever possible. It is absolutely essential that Knight continues to have Threaten active throughout the entire stage; otherwise, the Triple Ballistas will rapidly destroy the backline and defeat you. Invigor cannot be used on a hero that has full health, so one may even consider holding back on healing Knight (by redirecting Renewal to other heroes like Warmaster instead) so as to leave his health below max and therefore maintain his ability to be invigored. You will be most vulnerable when transitioning to another wave, since the timing of Knight reactivating Threaten can rely on luck. Potions (such as Immune, Revive, and Heal) can help you keep Cleric alive so that your run doesn't end due to bad luck. Stage 7 for players below 55: Warlock Paladin Warmaster Cleric Important tips: * As with all uber stages, beating this stage sub-55 can be very RNG-reliant. Don't give up hope if your first attempts are unsuccessful, as you may get lucky another attempt. * High gear and stars are essential. To beat Extreme, everything needs to be 7 stars and most heroes should be using enchanted gear. Since healing is disabled for half the battle, the key to winning is reducing incoming damage, aka high defense (7 star defense boost skills, high level heroes, high item enchants). Lower difficulties may have some more wiggle room, but not much. * Bring a high-level (preferably Epic) Heal, Revive, and Soul potion. (Immune is not as good due to the excess of damage-over-time attacks.) Save these for the final wave, because you'll need them. * Warmaster's Call to Arms is massively powerful, as it reduces your skills cooldowns by a huge margin. It is the only buff that carries over to the next wave, so the luckiest runs will be those in which Warmaster uses Call to Arms a few turns before advancing into the next wave. * On the first wave, use Shield Tactics ASAP. Then start spamming Bless, Shield Tactics, and Shadowy Censer whenever they are available. Ball of Darkness should supply you with plenty enough soul energy to do this. As the battle goes on, Shield Tactics and Holy Shield will stack together numerous times to give you thousands of defense and make attacks barely tickle. 'The Suits of Armor weaken/prevent healing, so they should be killed as soon as possible. '''However, due to Runic Construct taunting in the first stage, you have little control over this. Fortunately, the Suit of Armor can severely damage itself by charging at your avenged Paladin, so you'll kill it first and then have enough time to reheal while only the Construct is left on screen. For this reason, your luckier runs will actually be those in which the Construct takes ''less damage than usual, as it gives you more time to heal before you kill it. * Once the second wave starts, immediately use Shield Tactics first, then target the uppermost Suit of Armor. Spam soul skills as before. It is essential that you target the uppermost Suit because of the way the taunts work in this wave. If both Suits and the Construct are taunting, you will automatically prioritize the lowermost Suit (which is good), but if that Suit is gone, you will automatically prioritize the Construct instead of the uppermost Suit (which is bad). For this reason, it is best that you deal whatever damage you can to the uppermost Suit before the taunts come into play. Spam all your soul skills as before and hope that RNG allows you enough time to heal to almost full before killing the last Construct. * The third wave is by far the hardest, so it is the one in which you will be using your potions. There is no concrete guide as to when potions should be used; use them when you think the time is right. Heal potions should go to a low-health hero; Revive potions should be used when a hero falls in battle and you don't have enough soul energy to use Resurrect; Soul potions should be used when your soul skills are cooled down but you don't have enough soul energy to continue spamming them. Keep allowing Warlock's AoE attacks to whittle down all the enemies, target the Suit for the rare occasions in which the Constructs aren't taunting, and once everything except the Constructs is dead, your victory is assured! Category:Campaign